Games
by easyqueenie
Summary: Mulder gets a call from Scully asking to hang out on a Saturday night but he already has plans.  Instead he invites Scully to join his games night with the Gunmen.    No spoilers, silly M/S fluff.
1. Chapter 1

The phone rang causing Mulder to leap off the sofa and across the room in one fluid movement to answer it.

"Mulder"

"Hey Mulder, it's me", Mulder smiled as he recognized Scully's voice down the line.

"Hey Scully. You OK?" he asked, slightly concerned as it was unlike her to call for a trivial reason.

"Yeah, just bored" she answered.

"What have you been doing today?" he asked her, relieved that nothing serious was happening but confused as to why Scully was ringing apparently just to chat. It was a Saturday and for once they were in town and not away on a case.

"Erm, I met my mother for lunch and then we went shopping. Just clothes and stuff, she'd been bugging me since my birthday that she wanted to buy me a new outfit and I wanted to get some bits for the house too. Oh! We bumped into Langley at the mall too."

"What did your mother make of him?" Mulder asked, chuckling. Scully laughed.

"She was exactly as you'd expect my mother to be. She was a bit confused at first, he doesn't really look like the kind of person I'd know - she thinks I only know FBI people who wear suits all the time, but then I told her he was a good friend of yours and she started fawning over him, saying how much she likes you." Mulder groaned, Langley would have told the Gunmen all about this by now, he was in for some serious ribbing from them. "But we only spoke for a few minutes," Scully continued "then mom and I went to look at some bake ware."

"Fascinating" Mulder said his voice sarcastic.

"Yeah well, what have you been doing then?" she asked him, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I went to the shop to buy food and then to the pet store for fish food and a new tank filter. This afternoon I've been cleaning my apartment" he told her.

"Positively riveting" she replied, her voice dripping sarcasm. Mulder ignored her.

"So come on Scully, what's up, you never just call me to chat?" he asked. Scully hesitated for a moment.

"Well I was wondering if you fancied getting a pizza and watching a movie tonight?" she replied. Mulder squirmed slightly, of all the nights.

"I'd love to Scully, honestly I would, but the thing is, I already have plans. The Gunmen and I try and have a games night every month but we've been out of town so often it's been a while now. As soon as they figured I was in town tonight they pinned me down and made me commit to hosting. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's ok" said Scully, trying to sound blasé but unable to hide the disappointment in her voice completely. "I'll just eat your share of the pizza and watch a movie that's actually good instead. What game are you playing? Dungeons and Dragons or something?"

"You know there is more to the Gunmen than that sort of thing Scully" Mulder replied, "but tonight it's Guitar Hero. One person hosts and another brings a game, Langley's pick tonight; in fact that's probably why he was at the mall today. Hey Scully!" he suddenly thought aloud.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come over and join us? The Gunmen always say you're welcome anytime and I bet you'd whup their collective asses."

"Well that's always an enjoyable thought" said Scully, laughing, "But I doubt there'd be much ass-whupping from me if you're playing Guitar Hero, you know video games aren't my scene."

"You have a Wii in your apartment Scully, I've seen it." Mulder countered.

"Well yes but the only games I have for it are the sports thing it came with and that fitness game for me to practice my yoga. Unless Langley is planning an evening of yoga and muscle exercises along with playing guitar I doubt my Wii experience would be of much help to me."

Mulder tried not to picture Frohike in a leotard but the image had already formed in his head so he tried to quickly replace it with the girl on the front cover of this month's Playboy instead.

"Come on Scully, it'd be fun. We'll have takeaway food, drink a couple of beers, and have a few laughs. If nothing else you'll definitely beat Byers, my fish have beaten him before now. Besides, what's your alternative?"

Scully thought about her alternative, sitting at home alone eating slowly congealing pizza and watching TV. The thought of being with friends, even if they were Mulder and the Gunmen pretending to be Guns N Roses had to be more appealing.

"Ok I'll come over" she decided aloud.

"Brilliant!" Mulder practically shouted, he hadn't realized just how much he'd wanted Scully to join them. "One thing Scully, tonight we're chilling out and becoming rock stars" he tried to find a 'cool' voice to use but it appeared he didn't have one. "So no nice, smart pant suits or formal skirt and blouse combos ok?"

"What am I supposed to wear then?" Scully asked.

"I dunno, something that screams rock goddess!" Mulder sniggered slightly and Scully snarled quietly to herself. "I'll see you in two hours ok?"

"Yeah ok" Scully replied curtly. So Mulder found the idea of her being cool in anyway laughable did he? She'd show him. Putting the phone back down on its cradle she stalked towards her bedroom wardrobe like a woman on a mission…


	2. Chapter 2

Scully is getting ready for her night at Mulder's. The dress she describes is the one my poor mum was made to wear to her brother's wedding when she was a bridesmaid at 16. I don't think she ever quite forgave him and having seen the photos, I don't blame her!

Scully pulled open her wardrobe doors a little more forcefully than she intended to, causing the right door to swing back on its hinges and almost bang into her shoulder. She muttered under her breath, still fuming at Mulder's attitude. She could be cool, far cooler than Mr Spooky. She carefully scanned the top shelf, looking for something. Standing on tiptoes she began to pull items down. A box full of winter jumpers, a couple of old coats she really needed to give to a charity shop. Ah ha! She pulled down the large box and dumped it unceremoniously onto her bed before pulling off the lid. At the top of the box lay a large piece of salmon coloured taffeta. Scully shrugged back a shudder of revulsion as she pulled it out of the box and placed it on the bed. She still hadn't forgiven Bill for making her wear that hideous dress to his wedding when she'd been a bridesmaid; she'd looked like a walking prawn. Her only consolation on the day is that her sister had been made to wear an identical dress; together they had made good use of the free bar and plotted schemes to get back at Bill. The only reason she kept it is to remind her exactly why she hadn't forgiven him, the photos didn't do the full horror of it justice.

Under the hideous dress were her old baby blanket and a t-shirt that had belonged to Melissa. Finally she found what she'd been looking for. Buried toward the bottom of the box was a pair of lethal looking platform shoes, a studded dog collar and a black t-shirt. Scully couldn't help giggling slightly as she pulled them out and fished a pair of tight, flared jeans from her main wardrobe. Of course this wasn't her usual look. The items in the box were from her friend Charlotte from college's bachelorette party several years ago. They'd all got dressed up as rocker chicks and gone to a rock club. It was the last time Scully could remember pulling a guy on a night out, with ample help from the vodka that had been free flowing since they were at the apartment. Scully pulled on the tight jeans and the black t-shirt which was torn in strategic places and had the Metallica logo shimmering slightly on the chest. She clicked on the dog collar and couldn't help laughing at how silly she felt wearing it. Reaching back into the box she dug out a large leather belt with a massive skull buckle which she fastened around her waist. Finally she slipped on the shoes which added a good two inches to her height. Looking at herself in the mirror, Scully couldn't help grinning. Mulder was going to get the shock of his life when she arrived.

Wandering into the bathroom, Scully found a can of hairspray and dug out her makeup bag. She rarely wore anything other than a few basics that she kept on the shelf so the contents of the makeup bag didn't see much action. She found a black glittery eye shadow, a slightly darker shade of lipstick to her usual one and her black eyeliner and began work. As she applied the eye shadow and the eyeliner thickly, she thought about the game she was going to play. When Mulder had told her they would be playing Guitar Hero, Scully had resisted telling him that she actually had some experience on that game. A few weeks previously she had attended her nephew's birthday party where he and his friends were playing it. After the kids had left and her nephews were in bed, the adults had relaxed with a few drinks and got to playing themselves. Brotherly teasing never completely stops, even into adulthood and Scully had found herself coerced into having a go. Surprisingly, she had found herself playing easily, her brain had just clicked into place and after a few attempts, she was completing songs easily and winning battles against her brothers. By the sounds of it, Mulder and the Gunmen had never played so unbeknownst to them; she would have the upper hand.

Straightening up, she checked her makeup in the mirror. She grinned, liking the new Scully for the night. The only thing remaining was her hair. Grabbing the can of hairspray, she mussed up her hair with her free hand and began spraying liberally. After a few minutes she had perfected the "just rolled out of bed" look. She clicked the lid back onto the can and switched off the bathroom light. Scully swept through the apartment, grabbing the usual bits and pieces she took with her when going out; cell phone, purse, gun. Finally she clicked off the light to her apartment, locked the door and headed down to her car and on to Mulder's apartment.


End file.
